


Truths

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/F, F/M, Marinette Stops Her Obsession, Mentions of Real World Events, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, adrien stands up for himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Adrien will stop at nothing to find Marinette who has been kidnapped and during his search he will meet a girl that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Owning Up

Paris on a Friday afternoon around 12:45. Marinette and Adrien are happily walking back from getting ice cream at Andre's.  
At around 16 years old Marinette and Adrien's relationship had changed and not for the worst. 

Before Marinette had feelings for Adrien but did let her obsession go overboard.

\-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------  
Cat Noir was looking around Marinette's room and noticed there were a lot of pictures of himself, Adrien Agreste.  
"Lots of pictures of me, not creepy at all" he said to himself, then he noticed that Marinette had his whole schedule on her wall planner.  
Marinette came back into her bedroom "Sorry for waiting Cat, my Dad needed help in the bakery" She saw Cat Noir with his arms cross, left foot moving up and down, her schedule was on full show "We need to talk Princess" 

Marinette sitting on her chaise longue with Cat Noir in front of her telling her off like a parent does with their child  
"Seriously Princess, you got Adrien's whole schedule, hundreds of photos all over the place"  
Marinette eyes started to water "Princess, I know you are a wonderful person but this is wrong"  
Marinette then told him about everything else from the presents to working with Chloe to removed Adrien and Kagami away during the Movie Premiere of the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie"  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng this isn't how a person in love works, this is how a stalker works"

Marinette knew Cat Noir was right thinking back to all the akuma's she caused because of her feelings for Adrien. She knew she was acting like Chloe or Lila two people she hated with a passion next to Hawk Moth  
"What if you got caught? If Gabriel finds out he will destroy your career before it's even begun"

Marinette looks at Cat Noir like a small child "I need help" she then breaks down, Cat Noir rushes to her holding her tight as she lets the tears fall. 

Later that day Marinette with help from Cat Noir told her parents who were angry at her daughter but agreed to help her but having her attend therapy twice a week  
It was 2 weeks later when finishing a therapy session Marinette saw Adrien in the waiting room "Adrien?"  
Adrien looked from the magazine he was reading "Marinette what are you doing here" he asked fully knowing why she was here  
"I came here because I was force too by Cat Noir and my parents"  
"Forced to go to therapy?"  
Marinette knew that sooner or later she will had to tell Adrien, her therapist told her that the first step is two face her fear "Guess you were going to find out soon" she sat down next to Adrien "This is going to be the hardest thing that I have ever done and it will change the way who look at me" 

"Mari whatever happen it's can't be that bad"  
"I have an obsessed striker crush on you"  
For a few moments nothing was said "I was right, it is good to get it out"  
Marinette looked at Adrien "What are you..... talk.... ing ab..out?" she then noticed Adrien's hair, his eyes and the ring on his finger. She kept looking at the finger and his face over and over again "Hello Princess"  
"B-but" she looks at Adrien and quickly stands up and pulls him into the toilets and pushes him into the cubicles locking the door behind her.  
"Well this is not weird at all" Adrien said looking at Marinette who was pressed up against him due to the limited room, she then punch him in the arm  
"You idiot", "Ow", "Revealing your identity is really stupid and didn't you even listen to me when I said that our identities must be a secret"  
Adrien eyes shot up "Ladybug?"  
Marinette nodded "There goes my plan for us to reveal once Hawk Moth has been defeated"  
Adrien gave Marinette "Ladybug is an Everyday Ladybug"  
Marinette pulled away "Adrien why are you giving me a second chance?" she asked her head down afraid of Adrien's answer "Because everyone deserve second chances"  
Marinette gigged "Even Chloe and Lila"  
"Expect them, I gave them chances but they didn't listen"  
Marinette smiled "But you did","Because it the right thing to do also prison orange does not look good on me"  
Adrien laughed "So you did you come here just to see me"  
"I've got an appointment with my therapist"  
Marinette looked at Adrien "I'm getting help with my problems at home, with how Gabriel is treating me, I thinking of cutting him out of my life"  
"Well your always have me"

\----------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------------  
Adrien was happily eating his Ice cream maybe a little too much as he suddenly got brain freeze which caused Marinette to laugh, Adrien stuck his tongue out at her.  
Adrien was really pleased with Marinette since that day 1 year ago and how better she has gotten and is now better than she was than during his first year at school.  
They carried on walking and were minutes from passing The Eiffel Tower "So I'm currently binging my way through Battlestar Galactica on Episode 7 and it's really good"  
"Don't think I seen that one" said Adrien  
"You really should also Number Six, I've totally let her do things to me"  
"Got a little crush on her" Adrien teased  
"Let you haven't had a crush on a TV character"  
"Katara from Avatar The Last Airbender"  
Marinette paused for a second "I can totally see why"

Reaching the Eiffel Tower a black van came speeding through the traffic stopping right in front of Marinette and Adrien when the door opened and 2 men in ski masks grabbed Marinette, she tried to get free but the men threw her in the van  
Adrien started to run towards the van hoping to save his friend but stopped when he heard a gunshot go off "ADRIEN" Adrien felt his chest, and saw it covered in blood he feel face down, the van close it's door and drove away from the famous model slowing dying from the bullet inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Marinette is improving herself about Adrien too bad she got kidnapped and Adrien got shot.   
> Next Chapter: Adrien makes a new friend who changes his life forever.


	2. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien begins searching for answers about Marinette's kidnapping after being shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains strong language and mentions of real terror attacks you have been warned.

EEP..... BEEP..... BEEP  
That was the sound Adrien heard when he woke up in hospital with wires all over him.  
A nurse saw he had woke up and came over to him "Nice to see you are up"  
Adrien tried to move out of the bed but was stopped by the nurse "You're not going anywhere"  
"I need to save Marinette, she was kidnapped"

"The police are already working on it"  
"How long have I been out for?"  
"About 2 days"  
"But the first 24 hours are really important in a kidnapping case" 

"There is no way who are working with the police Adrien" Nathalie said  
"Nathalie" He looks to see if his Father is there "Is Father here?"  
"Your Father is busy with work Adrien and is disappointed that you skipped a piano lesson for your friends" 

Adrien rolled his eyes. Of course he doesn't care that his own flesh and blood almost died.  
"3 words"  
"3 words?"  
"Tell my Father 3 words burn in hell"  
"ADRIEN, you don't mean that"  
"I do and in fact afterwards you can tell him that he can take all of the perfect perfections he forces onto me and SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS". 

Nathalie left soon afterwards without a word, he didn't hear from his Father either so he was left on the bed alone. 

It took 2 weeks for Adrien to get better after all the long and lonely nights at the hospital but the day he did get visitors from his friends which was nice.  
If Father never came.

Walking out of the hospital he felt fresh air. The sound of the birds with the sun shining is what Adrien likes. It's annoying that his Father never liked the outdoors and always forces him to stay inside alone in his bedroom and be the perfect son.

Adrien was happily walking at a slow pace as he was still recovering from being shot. He was making his way to Nino's place as he needed a place to stay as he didn't want to go back to his Father.  
He also wanted to work out where Marinette was, Tom and Sabine came back a few times to check up on him and offered him a place to stay but he kindly declined. He did apologize for not protecting Marinette but Tom and Sabine knew it wasn't his through and knew that Marinette wanted him to get better. 

A few hours later and Adrien was back where Marinette was taken "Ok so the van came from the left and" he looked around "Oh I don't know" he put his hands over his face "I can help you"  
Adrien looked to his left where a girl who looked 2 years older than him with blonde hair and wearing a blue t-shirt and brown jeans. 

"Can I help you?"  
"You are Adrien Agreste right"  
"Yep" Adrien looked confused at the girl in front of him  
"My name is Haley Carter" she puts her hand out and Adrien shakes it  
"It's nice to meet you Haley but I don't understand how you can help me"  
"The people who took your friend also took my Mum"

Adrien and Haley were heading there way to the police station as Haley had been doing her own investigation and found out that one of the suspects was in police custody so with Haley's help Adrien would sneak into the interrogation room and find out where Marinette was.

Arriving at the Police station Haley walked up to the front desk where a young lad who looked around 21.  
Adrien was outside waiting for the moment to head in "I wonder how she is going to get you in there?" Plagg asked  
"I don't know it's not like she is just going to go up there and say hey me and my new friend need to go into the interrogation room to interrogate a suspect"  
Plagg keeps through the walls "She's flirting with the boy and won't be surprised if they make it to first base"  
"Oh Please Plagg there no way that how she really good at flirting" 

Haley then pointed to Adrien telling him to come in.  
They make their way into the interrogation room where a suspect was sitting in the chair was a man in his late 30s/early 40s with olive skin and a beard he is wearing a grey shirt  
Haley sit down in front of him "Is it just me or our Paris officers becoming younger and sexier"  
"Fuck You"  
"I'm not part of the police but I have no plan for fun so tell me where your men took my Mum and Marinette" 

"Don't think I understand you"  
"2 WEEKS AGO YOUR MEN KIDNAPPED MARINETTE AND SHOT ME" Adrien yelled as he was pulled back by Haley  
"Tell me who you work for" Haley said her hands on the edge of the table  
"Last least tell me your name"  
"Murad Adnan Asfour"  
"Correct me if your wrong but 6 years ago did your brother blow himself in a market in Baghdad killing 103 people"  
Murad said nothing and spat in Haley's face then the door opened and Detective Basset came in "What is going on here and how did you get in?"  
"We got everything, we're leaving"  
"Oh no you don't. Explain now"  
Haley and Adrien looked at each other  
"It's simple really, his brother blew himself up and my mum along with Adrien's friend was kidnapped and I'm 100% certain that he knows where they are"

Haley looks at Murad "There in Baghdad are they" she looks at Murad facial expressions "That's all I need to know"  
Adrien looks at Haley "You can work out where Marinette is by facial expressions?"  
A nod was given "And how do we get to Baghdad?"  
"Simple, private jet and I know a navy seal which can help us"

\--------------------------------------------------PRIVATE JET-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien was looking over the City of Paris "7 and a half hours to Bagdad" said Haley who was sitting in the seat in front of him "If I can survive plane journeys to New York or Shanghai"  
2 hours later Adrien and Haley had changed clothes. Adrien was wearing a brown t-shirt and trousers while Haley also had a brown shirt and trousers.  
"So you seem to have friends in high places" said Adrien "What makes you say that"  
"Private jet"  
Haley gigged "My Dad is the lead agent of the FBI fugitive task force"  
"This is FBI"s"  
"I'm borrowing it"  
"So catching bad guys then. He must enjoy it?"  
"He enjoys it very much which means he can keep everybody safe"  
Haley then paused for a minute "Are you familiar with lost?" 

Adrien looks at Haley "Better than everyone else"  
"You lost someone close to you"  
"My Mum. One day she was here, the next vanished into thin air and my Father completely shut me out of his life but still had 100% control"  
"Did the police find her" Adrien shook his head "What about you"  
"My Granddad died on the Lockable Bombing, my Aunt was a passenger on Flight 175 and my Boyfriend and his family were victims on the November 2015 Paris attacks"  
"I'm so sorry can't imagine what you and your family went through"  
"It's the main reason why my Dad joined the FBI"

\--------------------------------------------TIME SKIP-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So why did you choose me other than Marinette being kidnapped?"  
"Because we're more alike than we think"  
"I don't think I understand" Adrien said really confused to what was being said  
"First of all we're both Miraculous holders"  
Adrien fake coughed "I don't know what your talking about"  
Haley rolled her eyes "I can see your Miraculous on your finger" she said as she brought out her necklace from underneath her t-shirt which made Adrien grasped "Yo-you a-are"  
"A Miraculous holder" Haley said butting in. She puts it's on causing a bright grey light to appear which causes a Kwami to appear which looked like a spider "I'm guessing that's the spider miraculous"  
"Names Spinny" Spinny flew to Adrien "Nice to meet you Spinny, I'm Adrien holder of the Cat Miraculous" Adrien and Spinny shook hands  
"Where's your Kwami?" Adrien pointed to Plagg who was sleeping on a chair opposite him "1,267 years and he hasn't change" 

"Haley Carter, how did you find out, Im Cat Noir"  
"Easy I sense it"  
"How can you sense miraculous?"  
"Because I'm smarter than you"  
Adrien gigged "That's true"  
"But in all fairest there is a serious matter that needs to be talk about but before that I want to show a photo"  
She then handed Adrien a photo of a woman holding her newborn baby "Is that your mum" a nod was given "You look really cute"  
"That's not me?"  
"It's not you?"  
"I was born 2 years before this photo was taken"  
Adrien looks at Haley "What are you trying to say?"

"On the day my Brother was born, the hospital was robbed and a baby was kidnapped by a woman wearing a Peacock Miraculous"  
Adrien grasped "Your Brother was the kidnapped victim"  
"Yes and you don't remember anything from the photo?"  
Adrien looks at the photo again and notices the blanket which looks like the same baby blanket he has "The blanket but if it's taken with your Mum and then kidnapped by the Peacock Miraculous holder than that means"  
Time stopped for Adrien Agreste as a terrible through came into his mind  
"Haley am I your Brother?"  
Haley looks at Adrien  
"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that a cliffhanger and completely changes cannon as Adrien Agreste is not Adrien Agreste.  
> Your will learn more in the next chapter.  
> Next Chapter: Adrien learning about his new family plus arriving in Bagdad and rescuing Marinette.


	3. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to terms with the shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains violence.

Adrien stood up from the chair very quickly and started to move back "Please tell me you're lying"   
Haley worriedly looks at Adrien "Im not" Adrien feel his legs turn to jelly as he falls down and his caught by Haley "Think I'm going to be stick"   
"I'll take you to the bathroom" 

A while later and Adrien was back in his seat "Tell me everything"   
"Where would you like me to start?"  
"Start with how you found out"

"Well it started 2 months ago when I was looking through old family photos when I saw the photo of you and my mum and was confused as I thought that my baby brother died shortly after he was born. So I asked my parents about it and they sat me down and told me everything how my Brother was kidnapped by a woman dressed up as a Peacock and how her husband forced them to keep quiet or I would be killed"  
"That terrible"   
"Got probably wasted that night and woke up in some girl bed complete naked" Adrien raised his eyebrows "So afterwards I set on finding out about my Baby Brother and after lots of investigation work I found that my brother was famous model Adrien Agreste"  
"So you did all the investigation work on your own"   
"My parents help me and I hope to be a detective when I grown up"

"Well I'm certain you will be the greatest detective in where are you from?", "Los Angeles", "Always wanted to go to Los Angeles and Hawaii"  
"So what's going to happen to me afterwards?"   
"We'll talk to Mum and Dad about that"

"I should wake Plagg up, tell him what's happening"   
"Leave that to me," Spinny said, floating towards Plagg who screamed out of the bag on the floor to see Spinny in front of him "Spinny".  
"Hey Plagg great to see you again" Plagg looks where Adrien and the new girl Haley were happily looking at them "Got anything to say Buddy"   
"Is she a miraculous holder?"   
"She is Haley Carter aka my older sister"

"So let me guess this straight" Plagg said who was floating next to Adrien while Spinny was next to Haley "Your parents are not your parents"   
"Correct"  
"And are you doing okay" Plagg asked his face sad as he really cares about his owner "I'm doing okay it's going to be a while until I've process everything"  
"You won't be alone and the good thing is that you no longer have to be perfect 24/7"  
Adrien smiled "That true"  
"So it's most likely that Emilie is the peacock holder" Adrien nodded "Which makes Gabriel, Hawk Moth"  
"Doing ok?" asked Haliey "Well I'm angry that I lived with Hawk Moth all my life and had no idea but he's not family so I don't feel betrayed"

A few hours later they arrived at Bagdad arriving at an army base. Haley and Adrien were waiting by the door "Let me do the talking" the door opened and the two walked down the stairs where they were met by a man in his 40s who was waiting for them.  
"How my favourite niece" Haley hugs back "Doing fine Uncle John"   
John Carter is a member of the Navy Seals.   
John looks to where Adrien is "Who this?"   
"You remember when my Baby Brother was stolen from the hospital hours after he was born"   
"Yes"   
"Turns out" she pointed to Adrien using her head "Is he my nephew?"   
"Yes," said Adrien. John walks in front of Adrien then gives him a huge hug "Does my Brother know"   
"You're the first one to know"   
"Well I hope you tell them sooner than later" 

Hours and a few miles later and Cat Noir, Web Girl, John Carter and his team were outside waiting outside an abandoned warehouse. Cat Noir and Web Girl were by force are wearing bullet proof vests   
"You're ok?" Web Girl asks "She's in there, Marinette in there, scared, alone I can't imagine what she went through" 

The sound of screaming while your head is being pushed into a metal bucket of water was the formal for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her head was brought back up, coughing up water.  
Her hair was down and her blazer was gone plus her t-shirts had small rips all over. 

Marinette was thrown back into another room and chain up along with another woman "Did they hurt you Marinette", "Same old, Jenny".   
Suddenly punching and kicking was heard "This can't be good" Marinette and Jenny said in their minds, the door opened and a guard came flying in covered in spiders web.  
Web Girl appeared by the door "Mum"she rushes to her removing the chains before giving her a huge hug "Mum, I've missed you so much"   
"Ive missed you two and what were you thinking going on a dangerous mission. You should have let the grown ups do their job"  
"I know but there's no way I sit around and do nothing, I am the leader of the Los Angeles Miraculous Team after all and I found my brother"   
"Wait what?"   
"He's alive and so sweet"  
"Why won't I be sweet" Cat Noir said leading by the door   
Jenny and Marinette grasped "CAT NOIR!!!!"

"Well of coir-princess" he rushes to her using his Cataclysm to realise her from the chains and pulls her into a huge hug. Tears came out both of their eyes "Don't ever scare me again. You mean the world to me"   
"Mean the world to me?" Marinette said smiling "I think I like you,like,like you and I know you have been moving on from me" Marinette then kisses him which he happily returns.   
She pulls back "Wait a minute?" she looks at Web Girl "He's your brother!" 

It was at that moment that the final ring beep and Cat Noir became Adrien again who looked at Marinette then Web Girl and Jenny.  
He walks to Jenny "Hey Mum" Jenny looks at Adrien tears going down her face "Is it really you?" Adrien nodded and Jenny pulled him into a hug.  
As Adrien was hugging back he felt something that he haven't felt in a long while and that he was safe.

"Im totally confused" said Marinette bringing Adrien back to reality   
He looks at Marinette and puts his hand behind his head "Turns out that I was stolen as a new born baby by Emilie Agreste who is the peacock miraculous which makes Gabriel Hawk Moth"  
Marinette puts her hands over her mouth "Oh Adrien" she said sadly 

"Sorry to cut everything short but we need to get out of here" Web Girl said   
"Oh right. Will you be able to walk Princess?"   
Marinette smiled "Will need to hold on to you but i'll think I be okay" 

Outside gunfire was heard as John Carter came rushing in "Jenny" they hug.  
"We need to leave now, it's getting bad out there" 

\--------------------------------------TIME SKIP----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The jet took off Marinette was sleeping and Haley and Jenny were catching up with each other.   
"Hey" Haley looks up to see Adrien next to her "Think we need to have a family talk about whats going to be happening to me in the future"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I have decided to add one more chapter to finish it off.   
> Not my best but didn't know what to write down and really can't write action scenes which is why I skip the scene of our heroes escaping the warhorse to getting on the jet. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien meets his real Dad and will Gabriel get punished.


End file.
